Didn't We Almost Have It All?
Didn't We Almost Have It All? is the 28th and 29th episode of Season 5. It's a two-part final episode. It aired on March 20 and March 27, 2020. First part was watched by 5.5 million viewers, second one by 5.7 million. Plot Part One The Organization Cove's rooms are finally restored. It's the first time that K.C and her family go back to the place Ernie died. Although they are about to cry, the leader of the Organization tells them they have a mission to accomplish so they can't waste time on what's been and will never be. When they ask who is their target, the leader doesn't answer their question because he's needed somewhere else, but he says they will be given the information as soon as possible. Also Marissa is finally back at the Cove and it's her first day of work since the storm. She finds out that their target is Amelia, the same person that was involved in the attack some months earlier, which ended up with her friend Ernie's death. When she discovers, she wants to tell K.C but she isn't able to since the leader stops her from it. He tells her that if she reveals the name of their target she will be expelled from the board. The only thing she has to do is to reveal the other credentials as much as location, intentions and the eventual risks behind the mission. The target will be called from now on "Anonymous Stormtrooper". Marissa thinks it's cruel, not only the fact that they will be fighting the same person that killed their dearest one without even knowing, but also the obvious pun behind the mission's name. She reaches K.C and gives all the informations as enstablished and demands to be called if in need for help. K.C and her parents leave for Baltimore, only 36 miles away from Washington D.C, but the van they are on is attacked by rebels and they get caught. Kira and Craig get released because they think they are useless to their plan. Only K.C is caught by the rebels. They drive the van away and leave Kira and Craig in the middle of nowhere. They can't get in touch with nobody because all of their stuff is on the van and not even their phones work because of the low reception. All they can do is walk on their feet for about 10 miles to communicate the attack and the kidnapping. About three hours later they finally arrive to the Cove and tell Marissa what happened. She starts freaking out and she says it's all her fault because she knew who the target was. Kira and Craig are left with no words. They ask her to confirm who the target is pretending they are not sure it's actually who they think. Marissa reveals it's Amelia. Kira and Craig are shocked and start panicking because their daughter is probably being tortured by her now and they don't want to lose another child. Marissa realizes they actually had no clue about who the target was, and asks them not to tell anything to the leader about her spilling the secret out. Too bad he overhears all the conversation and asks to speak in private with her. After yelling at her because of her lack of responsibility he tells her she is out of the board and that she won't be part of a mission for at least the year. She leaves the building a few minutes later. Meanwhile K.C and the rebels finally get out of the van but she is handcuffed and has a tissue in her mouth so she can't talk. They open the door and who she sees in front of her eyes is no one but Amelia. Part Two Before desperately leaving the building with no job, Marissa didn't leave her stuff in the cabinet but took them with her. She has a GPS location tracker that she can use to find K.C in Baltimore. She takes the first bus to the city and in about a hour and a half she arrives. She is not able to track K.C's location so the only thing she can do is think about where Amelia could hide. Meanwhile K.C is shocked to see Amelia and can't help but cry thinking about her brother. Amelia doesn't understand why she is crying because she has no idea that her attack at the Cove combined to the storm killed Ernie. Amelia and the rebels leave her in a soundproof locked room so that no one can hear her, but she doesn't know and when she spits the tissue out of her mouth she starts screaming and crying. No one can hear her and she ends up losing her voice. Her only luck is the fact that the rebels didn't notice something in her pocket. It's the new experimental laser released by the Organization, able to destroy the material the door was made of. She grabs it carefully, she leans her back to the door and makes a hole through it. It is very close to the handle so the door opens up almost immediately after a little push. She leaves the room but the rebels are everywhere in the hallway so she hides in another room where there are a lot of machines, keys and buttons. Still with her handcuffs on, she presses the GPS tracking button to activate it so that whoever knew she was in trouble could find her. On the map a red spot appears, which means that someone got her location credentials. Hoping this person memorised the credentials, she deactivates it again so no one can find out she touched the button in the first place. Tired of handcuffs she starts sawing them agains metal and they break down. She can finally uses her hands so the first thing she does is to take some spy gadgets with her, hiding them in her tiny pockets. Marissa finally finds out K.C's location so she runs to Amelia's hidden place in the woods, sharing the location with the Organization. When the leader finds out she went on a mission with no warning he decides to extend her punishment for another year, but that's when Kira and Craig tell him he can't do that, otherwise they will sue him for sending them on mission without even the basic credentials needed to take part. He says that's not sueable but little Judy reads him a research she did on the Organization Rules book. He decides to readmit Marissa in the board, but she can't take part to missions for at least the rest of the month. He sends help in Baltimore. Marissa enters the building after beating up four rebels. Then someone attacks her from the back but it's only K.C. They hide in the room. Unfortunately they don't know that they are being filmed, so it's a matter of time before Amelia reaches them and knocks both of them off. K.C is not able to even punch her because she is still too sad and angry about what happened to her brother but when she starts calling in her head Amelia as the person who killed Ernie she was even angrier, stood up and punched her right in the stomach starting a battle. K.C ends up on the ground, almost defeated when she sees Ernie in a lucid dream where he smiles at her and tells her to do what she does best. K.C gets her strenght back and she finally defeats Amelia. Marissa handcuffs her and marks her as a prisoner of the Organization. People from Washington finally arrive and take her away. K.C and her parents hug. Kira and Craig tell Marissa she is still in the board and that her next mission will be next month. Marissa is confused but she doesn't ask for details. She is just exhausted by the day. They all go at the Coopers' place. K.C drinks some water and when she turns she sees Ernie on the couch, playing videogames with Craig. She runs towards him and hug him like she never hugged her brother, but when she opens her eyes she realizes she is hugging a pillow. She cries her heart out to his father, and Kira and Judy hug them. Marissa joins the hug as well. They promise themselves that no matter what will happen they will always talk about Ernie so that they will never forget him. K.C takes courage and finally tells Marissa after months that Ernie was deeply in love with her and that he realized too late that the only person he wanted to be with was her, not his actual girlfriend. Marissa is mad for not telling her earlier but when she stops yelling at her she has eyes full of tears and can't help but hug her, whispering desperately that she loved him too. Trivia * This is Season 5 finale. * It's the first time Kamil McFadden reappears since the episode Ernie. * Second part was longer than first part. In fact, the first one was 22 minutes long, second one 27 minutes long, making a 49 minutes long special episode. * Zendaya and Veronica Dunne' performances was praised by a lot of people, especially the scenes where K.C screams in the locked room and where she tells Marissa the truth about her brother's feelings about her.